


Don’t Let Go

by lil_Tasha



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Higgins Whump, Higgins is definitely not fine, Kumu and Gordy make appearances, Little bit of fluff at the end, Miggy - Freeform, kind of a scene re write, stubborn Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha
Summary: What if, during her fight with Inna in 1.11, Higgins got injured?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Teuila "Kumu" Tuileta, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Don’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a little scene re-write for the post fight scene between Higgins and Inna in 1.11.
> 
> If anyone happens to be Russian, don’t yell at me for using google translate. Ooops?
> 
> Vy peredumayete - You’ll change her mind  
> YA ne budu - I won’t  
> Yesli u nego yest' bomba, voz'mite yeye i ubeyte yego - If he has the bomb, take it, then kill him  
> YA ne skazhu tebe, gde on - I won’t tell you where he is

“Juliet, you’re bleeding.”

The majordomo’s brows furrowed together and she dropped her gaze, now unable to tear her eyes away from the bloodstain growing on her blouse just above her right hip.

“Oh,” she managed because that certainly was _not_ supposed to be there. “I must’ve been nicked during the fight.” Except the stain wouldn’t stop expanding and Higgins could feel herself getting more light headed by the second. “It’s fine.”

Kumu tutted. “Doesn’t look fine to me.”

“Hush, both of you,” one of Inna’s men snapped, the bald one, Alexi. The other one, Roman, looked prepared to silence her himself if given the opportunity.

Higgins resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead focusing on her breathing, and anything besides the waves of pain rolling through her body. She heard Magnum’s name mentioned and something about him being “annoyingly clever.” And as Inna made her way to the two women on the floor, Roman and Alexi went quiet.

“You’re injured,” she commented, crouching in front of them. “That’s too bad. But I can get you help if you tell me where Mister Magnum is.”

“I’m not his keeper. He does what he wants and goes wherever he pleases,” the majordomo replied. “And if I did know where he was, why would I tell you?”

Inna didn’t like the answer provided, made clear by her hand darting out faster than anyone could blink, and coming in contact with the blonde’s side. Instantly, her body instinctively recoiled in a desperate attempt to evade the sharp sensation.

“Are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?” the Russian taunted, twisting her finger, and digging deeper into the wound. “I can be very convincing.” And she reveled in the way it caused her victim’s collected facade to crumble.

“Leave her alone!” Kumu yelled.

With a grin, she eased off, and stood. Though not before landing a solid blow to Higgins’ abdomen and sending her doubling over.

_“Vy peredumayete.”_

The majordomo almost laughed. _“YA ne budu,”_ she challenged, earning herself a strike to the chest this time.

Totally worth it.

A familiar sounding car engine nearing the building captured everyone’s attention.

“That’s Magnum,” she stated as a matter of fact.

Inna’s fingers reached to tangle in the blonde’s curls, followed by slamming her head back against the bookcase, and the resounding _thump_ barely drowned Higgins’ unexpected cry. She released her and returned to Roman and Alexi, telling them, _“Yesli u nego yest' bomba, voz'mite yeye i ubeyte yego.”_ And giving the two men a nod, they departed.

Despite how agonizing moving was, Juliet knew this would likely be her only chance to do something. Carefully, she shifted and when Inna turned her back at the sound of a commotion outside, she hurriedly got to her feet. It lacked her usual grace and stars danced in her vision, but she blinked hard, and stepped forward.

_“Roman, vse v poryadke?”_ the Russian called, peering around the corner.

Higgins wasted no time disarming Inna first, punting the gun from her grasp which, unfortunately, led to being kneed in her injured side. For that, she drove her foot into the other woman’s stomach and mustered the remaining energy her weakened body possessed to deliver a roundhouse kick. She then rushed to break the zip ties binding her wrists, standing at the corner, and dragging the plastic across the abrasive surface. The _pop_ was like music to her ears amid the incessant ringing in them.

A door closed and footsteps were rapidly approaching, so she swiftly snatched the letter opener lying on the floor next to Kumu, and glued herself to the wall in wait. Once close enough, she rounded the corner, makeshift weapon raised, and poised to attack.

“Woah!” Magnum exclaimed, hand up, and veering just in time to avoid being stabbed. “Woah, it’s me.”

Higgins drew her arm in.

“You guys okay?” he asked.

She exhaled. “Where are the other two?”

“Neutralized.”

“And the man they were after?”

“He’s safe.” His eyes glanced at the woman sprawled on the floor. “Besides, they weren’t after him.” He took the letter opener from Higgins to cut Kumu’s zip tie. “They were after something he had.”

“What?”

“Mahalo, Thomas,” the older woman murmured gratefully, taking his offered hand, and standing.

“A satam device.”

“A satam device?” Higgins asked incredulously, leaning heavily on her desk. “Do you mean to say that you brought a functioning nuclear weapon onto Mister Masters’ estate?”

“What was I supposed to do? I wasn’t going to let them hurt—” And that’s when he noticed the incredibly large bloodstain on his friend’s shirt. “What happened?”

But she shook her head. “I’m fine. It’s a scratch.”

Magnum didn’t buy what she was trying to sell. “Scratches don’t bleed profusely.”

“It didn’t seem nearly that bad a while ago.”

The burst of adrenaline seeping away meant pain was flooding her system again and she gripped the edge of the desk. “Both of you are making this a bigger deal than it needs….”

“Higgins,” the PI said slowly, stepping toward her, and his brain hardly had time to process the speed of him lunging forward to catch her as she dropped like a rock. “HPD is outside. Call the dogs off and tell Katsumoto we need an ambulance.”

Kumu didn’t have to be told twice and she immediately left to retrieve the help. Magnum concentrated on a terrifyingly unmoving Higgins whose head was in his lap. He carefully lifted her bloodied blouse and apologized for what he was about to do, then pressed his hands to her still pulsing wound. That got a heartbreaking reaction.

“No,” she whimpered, squirming underneath the pressure on her side. “I won’t tell….”

“It’s just me, Higgy. It’s Magnum,” he said softly, hoping she would _stop struggling._ “Come on.”

“Magnum…. _YA ne skazhu tebe, gde on.”_

He had no idea what she’d said, but his heart clenched in his chest regardless because her tone spoke volumes. “I’m okay, Higgy. I’m right here. Wake up.”

Her body went limp as Katsumoto and three EMTs entered.

“Higgins?”

“We’ve got her,” one of the EMTs said, appearing in his line of sight, and he hesitantly removed his hands as another pair replaced them.

The majordomo was lifted onto a gurney and taken away. Magnum watched an officer put Inna in handcuffs.

“If she dies,” he started, eyes narrowed, “that’s on you.”

“No, Mister Magnum. You got here too late, it’s on you,” she retorted smugly.

He didn’t realize he’d advanced on the Russian until Katsumoto grabbed his arm and he heard a “get her out of here.”

“I’m good,” Magnum assured him, taking a breath, and the hold on his arm disappeared. “I’m going to the hospital to see Higgins. If you need my statement, you can get it later.” And he didn’t leave the officer any room for rebuttal.

* * *

Although waking from anesthesia wasn’t foreign to Higgins, she never found it to get any less unpleasant. The insistent throbbing in her head and side quickly became irritating, but seemed to dampen momentarily at the sight of Magnum half asleep to her left.

“Hi.”

His eyes fluttered open. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Just fine and dandy,” she replied, though the slight adjustment she made in her position had her wincing. _Were the stitches really necessary?_

He noticed. “Did you want me to get a nurse?”

“Magnum, I’m fine. Alright?”

Was she lying? Clearly. But was he going to push her for an honest answer? No.

“She got you pretty bad,” he said aloud, unsure of what else to discuss. “Doctors said you’re lucky it wasn’t two inches higher or else she would’ve hit a lung.”

“And the bruising?”

“Extensive. Two cracked ribs.”

Juliet hummed, eyes closing, but the PI nudged her arm, and she groaned, sending a glare in his direction.

“What?”

“Concussion,” he reminded her. “I was told to keep you awake once you woke up until a doctor could come check on you.”

She squinted at him, unconvinced by his reply. “Bull.”

He shrugged and she swore she could see the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Hey, I’m just following the doctor’s orders.”

**Author's Note:**

> This episode would’ve been such a perfect opportunity to have Higgins speak Russian and it was wasted, so I’m a little bitter about that.


End file.
